<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【飞云系】（高三狗X考研狗）《春潮》全文 by borrowsmoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545586">【飞云系】（高三狗X考研狗）《春潮》全文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowsmoke/pseuds/borrowsmoke'>borrowsmoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>one day - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowsmoke/pseuds/borrowsmoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【飞云系】（高三狗X考研狗）《春潮》全文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>院里三家人，青石条围了中央一棵百年的老槐树，树下搭了青石台圆桌和四个石凳。<br/>隔壁院儿里的三子今年刚升高三，和陈飞宇一个班，圆圆的肚子肥肥的脸，和陈飞宇站一起就是没头脑和不高兴。<br/>石桌上摆着期中成绩单，两个脑袋挤在一起看，罗云熙拎着水壶路过，站在后面，树叶的影子落在上面一跳一跳的，他从后面往前数，果然找到了陈飞宇的名字。<br/>六门科两门及格，主科全灭。<br/>他看到陈飞宇攥着卷子，卷面光秃秃的，一片红叉特别刺眼。<br/>三子在他身边笑得前仰后合:“老大诶，你这回简直刷新了下限，牛X!”<br/>陈飞宇混不在意地把卷子叠两叠，往生物课本里一夹，扭头看见罗云熙拎着水壶站在后面瞪他。<br/>横着的二郎腿放下来，心里一阵发慌，他这回又刷新了罗云熙的底线。<br/>罗云熙比陈飞宇要长12岁，上小学的时候还去海天大酒店喝过他的满月酒，现在城里搞拆迁，酒店改成了文化馆。<br/>罗云熙在北京工作了七年，今年辞职回家准备考研究生，院子东屋住着陈飞宇，北屋住着娟儿娘俩，娟儿比他小两岁，已经嫁了人成为人母，前几年才搬到婆家去住。<br/>小时候罗云熙每年都拿三好学生，虽然是闹腾了点，但是大人天生就对男孩子的顽皮有容忍度，只要不砸人玻璃打架闹出事，院里的大人还是会把他当乖小孩看。<br/>他在外面工作七年，中秋回来的时候鼻梁上架了一副金丝圆框眼镜，但是年龄感靠装是不行的，除非他戒掉去网吧打游戏。<br/>大概这十二年是被老天遗忘的岁月，小时候陈飞宇还会跟在他屁股后面“哥哥”“云熙哥哥”地喊，小奶音甜得人心软。<br/>“云熙哥，”川子嬉皮笑脸地把成绩单藏到身后，“出来打水啊。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>罗云熙点点头，陈飞宇木着一张脸和罗云熙隔着影子对视，看不出什么情绪。<br/>自从上了初中，每回回家陈飞宇都开始直呼其名。<br/>平时没点哥哥的样子，因此陈飞宇打他主意他也没法拿年龄压他。<br/>陈飞宇今年十七，在院里长辈眼里是个乖小孩儿，吃完饭会刷碗沏茶。<br/>他高二之前学习都特别好，爸爸是教育局的干部，规规矩矩长成院里的一棵小白杨，初中毕业市里第八名考到省高，所以要怪陈飞宇走了歪路，不如先反省自己怎么把他拐进沟里。<br/>毕竟别人插上翅膀都想不到他会拿成绩逼迫罗云熙妥协，更何况罗云熙是给他换过尿布的哥哥。<br/>罗云熙在树下站了只一会儿，就拎着水壶去了西屋。<br/>衬衣扎在西裤里，腰细身板薄。<br/>陈飞宇垂着眼睛，吞了一下口水。<br/>罗云熙像一堵密不透风的墙，陈飞宇不知道该怎么去攻破，他们之间好像就只有成绩单上那点数字有瓜葛。<br/>九八年罗云熙考上重点高中，两个星期回一次家，陈飞宇四岁正是黏人的时候，跑到西屋去找罗云熙。<br/>“你在这儿玩积木，别乱跑啊。”<br/>罗云熙在书桌上趴着写作业，正对着一扇窗户，外面爬山虎盘着藤蔓爬上窗台，一片绿油油。<br/>罗云熙和陈飞宇她妈妈在堂屋织毛衣，他听见外面低低的说话声和聒噪的蝉鸣，那是无数个夏天中普通的一天，罗云熙记得特别清楚，是因为吃饭的时候来了客人，那客人见陈飞宇长得可爱，逗他以后要找个漂亮媳妇儿。<br/>陈飞宇刚上幼儿园，已经懂得“媳妇儿”就是要过一辈子的人，他用胖乎乎的小手去拽罗云熙的袖子，说：<br/>“我以后要云熙哥哥做我媳妇儿。”<br/>当时所有人都哈哈大笑，罗云熙也把他抱在腿上亲了他脸蛋：<br/>“那哥哥等你长大哦。”<br/>大概就是那个时候造的孽，罗云熙躺在床上欲哭无泪，他掏心掏肺地把陈飞宇当亲弟弟，这么多年在兄友弟恭的康庄大道上走得好好的，就算跑偏也最多成父子，怎么陈飞宇还想把他搞上床呢。</p><p>02<br/>陈飞宇和他告白那年刚上高中，不知天高地厚的年纪。<br/>罗云熙十一放假回家，赶上他们学校办运动会，他骑着自行车去曾经的母校逛了一圈，两排的梧桐树都刷了白漆，中间的路铺成了青石板。<br/>那天秋风阵阵，阳光和煦。<br/>陈飞宇刚跳完高，坐在草坪上揉腿，他待会儿还要跑三千米。<br/>傍晚的风柔软得像棉花，他掀开衣服露着腹肌，看着操场上累得半死的运动员一圈一圈地跑。<br/>跑长跑属于望山跑死马的项目，高中的学生从作业里挤海绵一样挤出睡觉时间都难，根本没有多少时间留给运动。<br/>体育课老师总是容易生病，数学老师总是好心代课。<br/>看台上坐着两排本校学生，都是高一的，下边还有外校的人，一般学校里有这样的盛会都可以偷偷带朋友溜进来。<br/>陈飞宇一骑绝尘跑了前几圈，后面越来越累，感觉脑袋发晕。他跑着跑着把半截袖脱下来扔到草坪上，汗水从脊梁骨滑下来被傍晚的阳光耀得熠熠生辉。<br/>罗云熙在学校小卖铺买了两根橘子味儿的冰棍，还是冰里裹色素，一舔嘴唇都是橙色的。<br/>他举着两根冰棍看陈飞宇往这边跑过来，摇晃着给他加油。<br/>主席台的栏杆被夕阳拉出长长的影子，他藏在影子里脸上镀了一圈金光。<br/>看台上的拉拉队举着牌子和花簇使劲吆喝陈飞宇的名字，罗云熙举着两包冰棒当荧光棒挥舞，陈飞宇能看到罗云熙脖子上因为用力嘶吼凸起的青筋，却听不见罗云熙喊他的名字。<br/>他无法思考，腿在机械地迈步，他们八个月零三天没见，于是攒足力气向他跑去，陈飞宇全无意识，以至于闯过重点线的时候没刹住车，晃晃悠悠地往主席台上撞。<br/>罗云熙空出一只手接过他，没搂住反倒一起倒在地上。<br/>“陈飞宇!你破纪录了!厉害啊你!”<br/>陈飞宇迷糊了好一阵，感觉一堆人涌上来，脸和脖子被湿毛巾擦了好几遍磨得皮肤都发疼。<br/>等他神思清明地睁开眼，罗云熙正坐在他旁边啃冰棍，看着远处一堆女生在跳远。<br/>他的那包冰棍已经化成了水，滴滴答答地从缝儿里流下来，罗云熙拎着一只角晃了晃:<br/>“还剩半根，都化了。”<br/>他凑过去咬了罗云熙的一口，凉的牙龈疼。<br/>十七岁的人心里藏不住事儿，尽管陈飞宇的演技足以骗过所有人，但是一看到就罗云熙百爪挠心的困扰只有自己知道。<br/>罗云熙那年夏天带女朋友回院儿里，他看到脱去学生稚气的罗云熙有了一双含情的眼睛，几个长辈坐在槐树下翻一个相册，里面是他们去大理看海的照片。<br/>后来女朋友吹了，照片被罗云熙剪掉扔得满地都是，他进去的时候罗云熙喝得烂醉，抱着他不撒手，酒气喷薄地要冲破那薄薄的脸皮，罗云熙把他按在凉席上压了一个小时，喝醉的人格外沉，或者他根本不想起，最后被罗阿姨拽开救出来，胳膊麻得心都痒。<br/>他走出西屋闻到月季的香气，一张被剪掉的照片成了漏网之鱼，被罗云熙从窗口扬出来。<br/>照片上罗云熙笑得眼睛弯成弧形，右手挡着嘴比了一个大大的剪刀手，海风吹散了刘海，后面是湛蓝的天。<br/>冰棍的橘子味在口腔里发酵，他想起以前小卖铺橘子汽水的味道，心里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡泡。<br/>好像所有人都会因为喜欢一个人而难为情，陈飞宇倒觉得没什么可别扭的，呼吸和性都是生理需要，没有人会因为想要呼吸而脸红，除非窒息。<br/>尽管他从记事开始罗云熙就在他身边，他们认识时间长达迄今为止的整个人生，应该不会有爱情，但是也不知道从哪个瞬间，罗云熙总是频繁入他的梦。<br/>陈飞宇舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，看着罗云熙的侧脸说：“哥，我喜欢你。”<br/>罗云熙含着冰棍瞪他一眼，脏话滚一圈过了脑子咽进喉咙：“有病吧你，脑子跑缺氧了？”<br/>他当时没觉得恶心，只觉得心悸，回北京之后看到冰棍就想起陈飞宇被色素染成橘黄色的嘴唇。<br/>罗云熙觉得陈飞宇爱他真是鬼迷心窍，但这事儿过了好两年还是如鲠在喉怎么想怎么膈应。<br/>自从前几年分手以后他再没交过女朋友，不是没有漂亮女孩追她，实在是当时捉奸的场面太猝不及防的恶心，感觉缓不过劲儿来，以至于自己都在反思是不是性取向变了，这个吓自己一跳的想法多多少少让他想起陈飞宇，流着汗认真地跟他说“喜欢”。</p><p>03<br/>罗云熙躺在床上想，陈飞宇今年高三，要是真的因为他高考失利，那自己就是毁人一辈子。<br/>上中学的时候他把陈飞宇抱在腿上教写字，陈飞宇脑袋瓜聪明得很，天生写字端端正正。<br/>拒绝的话滚车轮似的明里暗里说了两年，陈飞宇看着脾气好实则倔得八匹马拽不回来，每回都是四两拨千斤先把他逼得想吐血。<br/>他慢腾腾地从床上坐起来，隔着窗户看见陈飞宇坐在石凳上玩手机。<br/>罗云熙扯了扯自己的脸，他看着陈飞宇长大，话好像都说尽了，却也没话不能讲，以什么身份去管他都可以。<br/>他踢拉着鞋走出里屋：<br/>“陈飞宇，你把卷子拿进来！”<br/>罗云熙掀开门帘站在门槛上喊他，陈飞宇攥着卷子愣了一秒，唰地百米跨栏跑进里屋。<br/>川子瞪着眼看陈飞宇蹿进西屋，扬起一阵疾风。<br/>陈飞宇搬了个小板凳在他旁边改试卷，偷偷看罗云熙眼神被抓住，也不躲不避，眼睛弯成一弯新月。<br/>“哥，你看看这个题呗，”他拿笔在磁感线上戳了戳，“我不会做。”<br/>罗云熙大学没学过物理，毕业十年早就忘了干净，硬着头皮去看只觉得一条条磁感线在扯他脑神经。<br/>陈飞宇单手撑着下巴看他咬嘴皮，鼻梁上有光滑落，看着他眉头越皱越紧知道又开始跟自己较劲：<br/>“哦~我记起来了，老师讲过，我想起来怎么做了。”<br/>他拉过卷子，嘟嘟囔囔背口诀捣鼓手。<br/>刚才的笑还藏在眼底，看卷子上的红叉号眼神都带着温柔。<br/>有什么事情正在悄然生变，但是捕捉不到一闪而过的思绪，罗云熙只能任其发展。</p><p>从窗户里吹进深秋的凉风，每个屋檐下都挂着一盏灯，外面是老槐树摇曳的影子和一轮圆月悬空。<br/>罗云熙爸妈都还没回来，他趴在桌子上学公司理财，咬着笔算净现值，陈飞宇从外面背着书包进来，上了高三晚自习九点四十才下课。<br/>陈飞宇看到墙上新敲了两个钉子，用线和夹子挂着几张相片，从抱着葡萄啃的小奶娃到穿着学士服的毕业照都有，其中一张是罗云熙在海边照的，他穿着蓝色竖条纹衬衫，在镜头前比了一个大大的剪刀手，刘海被风吹得飞扬起来，后面是湛蓝湛蓝的海水。<br/>和他藏在日记本里的那小半张差不多，不过脸要更稚嫩一些。<br/>罗云熙转身看他盯着墙上的照片，那是他妈妈今天翻老相册回忆过去硬要挂上的:<br/>“那是我上大学的时候照的，好傻。”<br/>他揉揉脑袋上的刘海，好像刚才也有风把头发吹起来似的。<br/>陈飞宇一直盯着这张看，他说：“你不喜欢啊，那给我吧。”<br/>没等罗云熙反应，就从夹子上取下那张照片拉开书包拉链。<br/>罗云熙当然不答应，把笔放下伸手去抢，陈飞宇把手伸到最高，他够不到，只能像小猫一样伸爪子，头发蹭着陈飞宇的脸。<br/>陈飞宇搂住他的腰按进怀里，在额头上响亮地亲了一口。<br/>“哥，你别勾引我，我很禽兽的。”<br/>罗云熙惊得半天嘴巴合不上，陈飞宇简直是得寸进尺且见好就收的典型，像个偷了玫瑰花的贼，把照片塞包里飞快地跑出去，他挥手喊：<br/>“我今天回去写作业了，哥明天见！”</p><p>04<br/>陈飞宇和罗云熙妈妈是一个剧团的，前些日子过来喝下午茶还唉声叹气，说小宇可能是早恋了，班主任找她谈话，说成绩突然急转直下。<br/>入了冬之后，她拿着一盒心形巧克力来给罗云熙，要谢谢他帮陈飞宇辅导功课：<br/>“你晚上学习饿的时候吃一块，这是德国进口的，味道很纯的。”<br/>罗云熙急忙摇头：<br/>“应该的，两个人作伴学习也有动力，你给小宇留着吧。”<br/>他心里七上八下的，高中落了功课不好补，陈飞宇为他荒废了一个多月的学习，现在还没恢复到正常水平，哪有那么厚的脸皮去收礼物。<br/>他妈妈硬要他收下：<br/>“你不爱吃女孩子喜欢这个的，可以送给心上人。”<br/>他送陈阿姨出门的时候还被嘱托：<br/>“小宇可能是谈恋爱了，要是有什么事你帮忙留意一下，他是你看着长大的，又和你天天粘一块，他的心思你比我和他爸要清楚。”<br/>罗云熙堵得半天没喝水，正是因为清楚所以不能提，一提通通完蛋。<br/>陈飞宇晚上下晚自习，自行车坏了他坐在后座听川子倒苦水：<br/>“大哥，你偷偷补课也不告诉我，成绩涨得这么快，我怎么拿你当挡箭牌啊，回去之后我爸妈肯定混合双打。”<br/>天气转凉，陈飞宇围了一条红色的围巾，他把脸埋在围巾里笑得开心：<br/>“没事，你就说我早恋了，成绩跟人一样发神经。”<br/>骑到巷子口他看到院前的路灯，跳下车飞快地跑回小院儿，路灯把影子拉成一段段飞闪而过的长条。<br/>“确实神神叨叨的，”川子推着自行车进隔壁院子，但是和陈飞宇天天一起上学，也没见他给哪个女孩多个眼神，难不成网恋？<br/>快到期末考试，学校里抓得更紧，罗云熙已经大半个月没见他。<br/>他端着瓷盆在水龙头接水，毛巾搭在肩膀上，只穿一件薄薄的棉睡衣。<br/>陈飞宇从他背后把围巾缠到他的脖子上：<br/>“也不穿多点，明天都要下雪了，你这还没过完秋呢。”<br/>围巾把他们脸贴脸捆在一起，罗云熙没法回头，只能任由陈飞宇在他身后贴着说话，白雾热腾腾地烧耳朵：<br/>“解开，你要勒死我啊。”<br/>陈飞宇听话地把围巾从自己脖子上解下来，绕了几圈搭到罗云熙肩膀上：<br/>“给你买的圣诞礼物，你太白了，红色称你。”<br/>罗云熙收拾着牙刷牙膏，闷头说：<br/>“我不过这种洋节。”<br/>“不过就不过，”他摁着罗云熙的肩膀不让他走，“那你那天说的话还算不算数？”<br/>陈飞宇十一月份开始住校的前一天，他到罗云熙房间里单刀直入地问他愿不愿意试一试。<br/>罗云熙爸妈还在堂屋看电视，恨不得掐一下他的脸让他住嘴。<br/>陈飞宇个头已经比他高，堵住前路不让他走，他说你要是不答应我就在这儿亲你。<br/>罗云熙当时马上就要被逼到墙角，怕闹出动静，只能回答等你长大再说。<br/>罗云熙在院里的暖黄灯光下愣了一会儿，看着陈飞宇目光灼灼，他最怕这种眼神，明明清澈又可怜，偏偏逼得人无路可退。<br/>“算吧。”<br/>他端起盆扭头要走，陈飞宇站在台阶下说：“那还有六个月！”<br/>这个声音足以叫屋里的人听到，罗云熙噔噔噔又从台阶上下来，气急败坏拿围巾去堵他的嘴。<br/>“什么六个月？”<br/>罗云熙他爸出来涮茶缸，掀开帘子差点把水泼罗云熙鞋上。<br/>“看海！他毕业之后我要带他去看海！”<br/>他推着陈飞宇往东院走：<br/>“再等六个月啊，听话。”<br/>“知道了，”陈飞宇掀帘子进屋之前捏了捏罗云熙的手指，冻在外面凉的像冰凌子，“你可别哄我，我不是小孩儿。”</p><p>05<br/>陈飞宇放寒假之后罗云熙也开始选学校，每天起床登录各个院校的研招网看专业目录。<br/>他大学学的专业不喜欢，想换个，这几个月初步学了金融类的又觉得难，单是定个学校和专业就昼夜难眠，趴在电脑前面活像瘦脱相的鬼。<br/>陈飞宇寒假报了班去上课，周六周日回来，快过年院里挂上了红灯笼，三家人一家屋檐上挂俩，老槐树上挂一个，院门挂两个。<br/>娟儿怀了二胎，过完年应该就要生了，家里生了火炕，在娘家养胎。<br/>她每次见罗云熙都说要给他介绍对象，搁在七年前他估计就同意了，现在别人一提对象他只能想到陈飞宇那张倔强的脸，堵着门口问他要不要试试。<br/>娟儿的老公是警察，年底小偷赶业绩警局忙得团团转，大年三十晚上才回来。<br/>大儿子是个刚上幼儿园的小娃娃，拿着玩具挖掘机在槐树下挖土。<br/>罗云熙坐在窗台前写写画画，看到小孩儿往这边看，从土堆里爬起来往这边跑。<br/>他踮起脚，用通红的小手把玩具车举到窗前：<br/>“哥哥，你和我玩儿吗？”<br/>论辈分应该喊叔叔，罗云熙不愿意被人提年纪，听到一声哥哥心花怒放，隔着窗台去揉他脸：“你想玩什么呀？”<br/>他把玩具车放下来，扁扁嘴：“想玩儿球。”<br/>罗云熙想起来床底下好像还有一个瘪了的篮球，打打气应该能用。<br/>“那你去洗洗手，哥哥带你去球场打篮球。”<br/>大年三十的下午，每个院里都是炒菜的声音，这个时候应该在炸丸子和带鱼，备着年初招待亲友。<br/>巷子后面有一片空地，被街道办事处改造成了篮球场，旁边有几个健身器材，四处是铁网围着，空无一人。<br/>篮球拍在地上砰砰响，小孩儿穿得鼓鼓的像个炮仗，扔球时举过头顶已经困难，后来只能变成拍球。<br/>篮球打足气弹跳性很好，罗云熙怕他被球磕到下巴，又和他玩滚球。<br/>陈飞宇路过球场，就看到一个大的一个小的蹲在球场两端，球在中间滚来滚去，小孩儿嘹亮的“咯咯”声飘荡在空旷的球场上。<br/>陈飞宇停下自行车站在铁网外面看，地是水泥地，有很多零碎的小石子，篮球不按轨迹跑，滚到他脚下。<br/>罗云熙跑过来捡球，隔着铁网和他说话：<br/>“你大年三十还上课，老师也太尽职了。”<br/>“没上课，去了趟邮局。我哥寄了东西回来，刚放回家里。”<br/>天有点冷，说话间白雾腾飞又被铁网隔开。<br/>他看着罗云熙冻僵的脸，说：“我昨天发你成绩单了，你也没回我。”<br/>“哦，”罗云熙眼神躲闪，“我看手机的时候已经挺晚了，以为你睡了。考得挺好的，重点大学肯定没问题。”<br/>罗云熙挺大个人了，说谎还是和小孩儿一样，摸鼻子眼神向下撇。<br/>陈飞宇知道他在躲什么，却还是直接地戳破：<br/>“你说我期末考得好会有礼物的，礼物呢？”<br/>罗云熙抬眼看他，隔着铁网后面还有小孩儿，想陈飞宇也不会做出多刺激的事儿来，理直气壮地说：<br/>“你都多大了还要礼物？要不要叔叔给你包个压岁钱啊？”<br/>陈飞宇被气笑了，舔着后槽牙说：“要不你让我亲一下吧。”<br/>“呸！”<br/>罗云熙抱着球跑回球场，小孩儿特别乖，站在原地踢小石子，脸冻得红扑扑的。<br/>“大宝，咱们回家吃饭咯！”<br/>罗云熙单手抱起他，把球扔出球场让陈飞宇接着。<br/>小孩儿胳膊搂着罗云熙的脖子，把额头贴着脑袋，罗云熙在小孩儿脸蛋上“吧唧”亲了一口。<br/>声音响亮又刺耳，陈飞宇跟在后面委屈得直皱眉。<br/>走进巷子，满街都是饭菜的香味儿，有一个穿着墨蓝色棉袄的大爷推着大横梁的自行车卖糖葫芦。<br/>“吃不吃糖葫芦？”<br/>小孩儿在怀里点点头：“我要吃山楂带芝麻的。”<br/>陈飞宇推着自行车在后面跟着，篮子里装着篮球，他幽幽地说：<br/>“我也要吃。”<br/>“自己买。”<br/>陈飞宇瘪着嘴，恨不得把篮球和小孩儿掉个个儿：<br/>“我也没长大呢！”<br/>一般中秋节三家人会在青石板圆台上搭个桌子，一起在外面吃饭，过年外面冷，于是商量着轮流在家里摆团圆饭。<br/>今年轮到罗云熙家里，堂屋中央摆了一个大圆桌，上面已经摆了小鸡炖蘑菇和几道炒菜，他爸爸在厨房做糖醋鱼，一进门就闻到一阵糖稀的味道。<br/>陈飞宇他爸从东屋搬了红酒和年糕过来，几个女人在厨房帮忙或者在沙发上聊天，外面开始噼里啪啦地放鞭炮，迎接新的一年。<br/>跨年的时候罗云熙在被窝里攥着手机，听到外面霎时响起的鞭炮和烟花，给陈飞宇转了一百块压岁钱。</p><p>06<br/>大年初二一般是走亲戚，罗云熙和陈飞宇今年都没跟着去，罗云熙起床的时候看到桌子上用盘子扣着早餐，豆浆已经凉了。<br/>还有羽绒服裹睡衣在外面敲门的陈飞宇。<br/>“我饿了。”<br/>他瓮声瓮气地，进门端起豆浆要喝。<br/>罗云熙按住他：“我给你掺点热水再喝。”<br/>油条和包子还是热的，盘子扣着被水蒸气泡囊了，咬起来不劲道。<br/>昨天娟儿过来说今天中午有个女同学要过来，想找罗云熙一起去吃个饭。<br/>暗中意思非常明白，她从小就热衷于当红娘，马上成两个孩子的妈仍然改不了这个爱好。<br/>当时陈飞宇也在场，罗云熙不看他都能感觉到腾腾的杀气。<br/>“不了吧，你们同学聚会我掺和什么啊，”他斟酌着措辞，“我不想出门，明天很晚才起呢。”<br/>“没事儿，她下午才来，”娟儿挺着大肚子说，“你们就见一面呗，你什么时候起什么时候过来，就在我屋里说说话。”<br/>结果陈飞宇一大早就跑来盯梢，闷头吃饭也不说话。<br/>“喝点儿水。”<br/>陈飞宇灌了口水：“你这么早就起，是不是想去见见人家？”<br/>罗云熙咬了半根油条吃不下去，感觉厉风席卷避无可避：<br/>“没有，我是怕娟儿一急就动胎气，她性子急你又不是没见过。”<br/>“那你不起床不就行了。”<br/>“一觉睡到晚上啊，我是猪吗？”<br/>罗云熙站起来收拾碗筷，陈飞宇木着脸还在板凳上坐着，他也觉得这理由有些拙劣的幼稚。<br/>罗云熙把陈飞宇拽起来：“你快回去穿好衣服，天这么冷怎么穿睡衣就跑过来。”<br/>陈飞宇把脸凑过去：“亲你一下就走。”<br/>他在门口堵着，罗云熙不去看他的眼睛，偏过头从门玻璃上看到一个扎着马尾的女孩被娟儿从院门外接进来。<br/>“人来了。”<br/>罗云熙捏了捏他的脸：<br/>“我就去说几句话，你要是不愿意回去就到我床上盖好被子，我一会儿就回来。”<br/>罗云熙披上外套，绕开陈飞宇走出门去，他看到陈飞宇暗下来的眼神，知道他还是在意。<br/>陈飞宇钻进被子里，满屋子都是罗云熙的味道，柠檬味儿的洗发水和柠檬味儿的洗衣粉，他觉得自己也是个酸溜溜的柠檬。<br/>也许罗云熙当初应该说他恶心或者说得再重一点，从两年前就不要再跟他说一句话，哪怕是躲着老鼠一样躲着他走呢，也比现在这样给他一丝希望强。<br/>自己揣着龌龊心思过，总比连着罗云熙都受折磨好得多，起码罗云熙还能坦坦荡荡地活。<br/>可是人性贪婪，他得了罗云熙一点好就不想掐灭那些心思，偏执和占有欲统统给了罗云熙。<br/>陈飞宇翻个身，时间慢慢熬成浆糊，滴滴答答拖了好长。<br/>女孩24岁，在本地当老师，长得不算漂亮但是很会聊天，罗云熙根本从她话里挑不出毛病来，敷衍应付着居然也聊了半个钟头。<br/>娟儿沏了茉莉花茶，火炕烧得热，他裹着大衣在屋里坐着，能感觉焦躁感要把他从里到外烧个通透。<br/>在他苦思冥想理由闪人的时候，听到外面有人哐哐敲门：“姐！云熙哥在不在？”<br/>陈飞宇攥着笔和卷子站在门口：“哥，有道题不会，老师急着要我交呢。”</p><p>07<br/>罗云熙在前面走，陈飞宇在后面跟着，进屋之后他把卧室门从里反锁。<br/>卷子是陈飞宇年前的期末考试题，几乎满分，只最后一小问扣了三分。<br/>罗云熙脱下外套挂在衣架上：“你哪儿不会啊？这不都对了吗。”<br/>陈飞宇坐在床上抬眼看他：“我要不去找你，你还舍得回来吗？”<br/>他看了眼外面，那女孩儿正在往院子外面走，走之前看了一眼西屋的门。<br/>接着手机响了一下。<br/>陈飞宇抢过来，也不看是谁，只盯着他问：<br/>“你是不是怕我为了你犯傻，这段时间一直哄我呢？”<br/>话赶话说出来自己反倒后悔，罗云熙这么骗他也不是不能接受，只不过六月将近，这个谎言再美好也即将化为泡沫破裂。<br/>他眼睛开始有点发红，“实话实说没事儿，我其实没那么喜欢你。”<br/>在罗云熙领着女朋友回来那一年，他才开始进青春期。<br/>看到罗云熙身边坐着别人就觉得他和罗云熙十几年的感情被人生生劈开一道缝，没心如刀割那么严重，就只是疼。<br/>那种疼不是抽象的，是心脏跳得沉重，吃什么都想吐。<br/>一半难受，一半恶心自己没资格的嫉妒，他那段时间也在说服自己，其实没那么喜欢罗云熙，自己也可以看着他结婚生子。<br/>“我说没骗你你肯定不信，”罗云熙坐在椅子上，手从抽屉里抓了一把德国进口巧克力，“你不是要礼物么，我就这点东西。”<br/>陈飞宇被塞了一把糖，哭笑不得。<br/>“对于小孩子来说，糖可以解决一切。”这是他自己说过的话。<br/>罗云熙昨天在里屋整理专业目录，让陈飞宇带着大宝玩一会儿，一出来就看见他枕着小孩儿的脑袋打瞌睡。<br/>他今早上凌晨才睡，收到红包的时候还给罗云熙发了一张做鬼脸的自拍。<br/>小孩儿噘着嘴在地毯上搭积木，已经搭了一个歪歪扭扭的城堡。<br/>罗云熙捏着陈飞宇的脸把他叫醒，手感没有小时候那么肉，一摸颧骨都硌人。<br/>“给根棒棒糖就哄好了。”<br/>陈飞宇从裤兜里摸索出一根橘子味的棒棒糖，在小孩儿眼前摇来摇去。<br/>娟儿怕大宝吃糖上瘾，糖盒都放在冰箱上面，小朋友总是对得不到的东西格外有执念，小孩儿抓着棒棒糖一扫被冷落的不开心。</p><p>陈飞宇拆了糖纸递到罗云熙嘴边，罗云熙拿不准他有没有被哄好，张嘴叼住。<br/>陈飞宇顺势把他按进怀中，低下头去咬另一端，罗云熙微微走神，舌头撬开唇齿，巧克力化作苦涩又甜蜜的糖浆，融在交缠的舌尖。<br/>克服欲望或者欺骗所有人不是难事，但是当罗云熙察觉对陈飞宇说不出口的复杂感情开始往其他方向岔出分支，才是最令人惊惶的一刻。<br/>这天晚上罗云熙辗转反侧一直没睡好，他梦到去一个偏僻的地方看海，走了好远的山路，看到海天一色只藏在层层叠叠的山林间，他拨开前面的树枝，却怎么都找不到出路。<br/>梦里陈飞宇在前面走着回过头，他伸出手说，你跟我走吧。<br/>这是陈飞宇第一次入他梦，罗云熙仰头看了一会儿天花板，手捂着眼睛遮住大亮的天光。</p><p>08<br/>陈飞宇正月十七开学之后一直没回来，前两天百日誓师大会罗云熙骑着自行车路过，还看到满操场整齐地站着一排排的学生，穿着白条蓝底的宽大校服举着胳膊大吼。<br/>他停在铁栅栏围成的外墙旁看了一会儿，总觉得能听见陈飞宇的声音在他耳边荡开，三月到了，春天的气息先沾染上校园里的梧桐树，可能她也感知到这里面有蓬勃的生命。<br/>周日罗云熙起得晚，手机在床头震了一下，他从枕头底下摸索出来，昨天玩到半夜的游戏界面还没退出来，陈飞宇给他发了条信息：<br/>“后天公务员考试，要占学校当考场，明天放假~”<br/>罗云熙看了看右上角的时间，九点二十：<br/>“上课玩手机？？？”<br/>“我马上关！”<br/>罗云熙在输入框上打“明天去不去看海”，想了想又一个字一个字按着删掉。<br/>现在问出来陈飞宇应该会摇一天尾巴。<br/>刷牙的间隙罗云熙看了眼镜子，伸出食指按了按乌青的黑眼圈，含着牙膏沫认命，自己不过是一个有七情六欲的普通人。</p><p>第二天天气很好，天高水阔，湛蓝得像刚擦拭的蓝玻璃。<br/>陈飞宇只放一天假，要去看海根本来不及，罗云熙和他乘着大巴车颠簸到一个风景区里，这里有一条长河流经，傍晚河水上涨，冲刷着一块写着繁体字的石头。<br/>河面很宽阔，没有桥也没有船在河面上划动，到了饭点山上的旅店都亮起了星星点点的灯。<br/>四下无人，陈飞宇攀上一块奇形怪状的大石头，展开胳膊大吼一声：“啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>惊起河滩上一群鸽子。<br/>罗云熙仰着脸在下面笑：“你瞎喊什么啊？”<br/>陈飞宇说：“咱俩在这里照个相吧。”<br/>他后面是夕阳下翻腾滚动的白浪，水流汹涌拍打岩石，溅起一阵阵水花。<br/>罗云熙想起被他抢走的照片，那是大学时候参加骑行队路过鼓浪屿拍的，背景是金色的沙滩和湛蓝的天穹。<br/>他俩呆一块儿十八年好像确实没有什么正经合影，他看着陈飞宇从背包里掏相机，一只脚抬起来用膝盖托着包底。<br/>“你小心点儿。”<br/>“把手给我。”<br/>罗云熙低头找了块垫脚的石头，踩上去被陈飞宇一拉站在他身边，初春的晚风还有点凉，陈飞宇紧紧把他搂在怀里，把相机凑过来。<br/>最后一线夕阳隐入地平线，身后是隔岸亮起的一串夜灯和波涛滚滚的长河，夜色模糊了屏幕里的两张面孔，也足够看出罗云熙歪头笑着比了一个大大的“耶”。<br/>第二张按下快门的瞬间陈飞宇去吻了他的侧脸。</p><p>09<br/>陈飞宇住在学校宿舍，六人间上下铺。<br/>走廊的尽头是公共盥洗池，他给罗云熙打电话总是到这里躲着打，以前在宿舍里不避人，被舍友追着要女朋友照片。<br/>他拿出那天晚上的照片给他们看，一群人齐刷刷翻白眼：<br/>“乌漆嘛黑的看得见啥呀？”<br/>“怎么看不见啊？这里鼻子，这里眼睛，这是手指，你们熬夜太久眼神不好。”<br/>舍友把头凑过来再想看，陈飞宇已经把手机按灭了屏幕，临前还响亮地对着黑屏亲了一下。<br/>晚上十一点熄灯，一般十点四十走廊就没什么声音了，他在走廊尽头的窗户看着黑夜中的远处，从这里可以看到市政府的楼顶。<br/>罗云熙在那边嘱咐他：“你别熬到太晚，下个星期就要高考了，一定注意身体。”<br/>“知道了，不会熬太久的。”他听到手机那边笔尖摩擦的刷刷声，可以想象罗云熙一边打电话一边拿笔在草稿纸上乱画。<br/>这是在思考的时候才会有的下意识动作。<br/>陈飞宇怕他这样，像个不知所措的孩子说话字字斟酌：<br/>“罗云熙，你亲我一下吧。”<br/>笔尖倏地停了。<br/>“开玩笑的。”<br/>又响起刷刷声，罗云熙沉默了好一会儿：<br/>“你睡吧，我过两天要回一趟北京，有个朋友结婚。”<br/>罗云熙的确有点想躲他，高考一过再复杂的感情也应该有个结果，结果没有好坏，只是谁更疼的问题。</p><p>临近高考的时间格外难熬，陈飞宇关了机想安心考试，情欲却不受控制赶着夜深人静来折磨他，他确实想和罗云熙上床。<br/>罗云熙坐了半天火车回到北京，六月八号北京下暴雨，宴会厅里话筒的声音发出刺啦刺啦的响声，他看到外面浓重的夜色想陈飞宇今天有没有淋雨。<br/>家里和北京离得近，也就三个小时的距离，他当年高考的时候也是大雨倾盆，校门口的志愿者帐篷都被积水冲没了。<br/>他在北京工作七年，付首付买了一套七十平米的房子，考研定的学校也在北京，回来的时候还在想要不要这次回家把书都搬过来，又不知道陈飞宇考得怎么样，会选哪里的学校。<br/>他撑着伞去拦出租，拦了半个小时好不容易抢了一辆，裤子湿了小半截。<br/>回到小区上楼，看到自家门口蹲着一团黑影，手机屏幕照得脸发白。<br/>陈飞宇手脚被雨水泡得都麻了，楼道里窗户关不严，雨和风从四面八方吹过来。<br/>罗云熙被他这么一突袭心都当机了：<br/>“你下这么大的雨跑来干吗啊？什么时候来的？等多久了？怎么不给我打电话？”<br/>他连珠炮似的问，陈飞宇打了个喷嚏，指了指手机：“你关机了。”<br/>罗云熙现在就在他眼前，横竖跑不出四合院或者北京，可是他觉得只要罗云熙想要离开，那就是断了线的风筝，哪怕看得见也不再属于他。<br/>罗云熙开了门，陈飞宇按下他开灯的手，把他抵在门上亲，莫名一股愤怒从心里涌上来，仿佛在恨他不推开自己。<br/>罗云熙被他贴着按在门板，衣服湿透了冰凉地黏在身上，他觉得自己就要被钉死，他之前确实想跑，可天地那么大，怎么跑也跑不出这一亩三分地。</p><p> </p><p>10<br/>罗云熙被推上床，灼热的呼吸在耳边烧掉乱糟糟的思考。<br/>就他思绪纷飞的当口，陈飞宇已经开始用下面摩擦他的股缝，嘴唇都烧得发热，吻过后颈的一小块皮肤。<br/>罗云熙趴在枕头上，任由被扒去裤子，陈飞宇光裸着身体跪在后面，他掏出性器，去磨蹭他的后穴：<br/>“哥······”<br/>罗云熙闻到他身上浓重的烟味和酒气：“你喝酒了？”<br/>“喝了一点。”<br/>他也见过罗云熙喝酒，只在除夕吃年夜饭的时候，罗云熙皮肤白皙一喝就上脸，从脖子红到耳朵，让人想含在嘴里咬一口。<br/>占有欲总是来得莫名其妙，陈飞宇趴下去舔舐他的耳垂，用虎牙咬住，后面顶得更凶。<br/>这里就罗云熙一个人住，没有什么应急的东西，他还是有把握不会失控，只咬着嘴唇不发出声响，眼角因强忍着欲望滚出一滴泪水。<br/>黑暗之中呼吸都是放大的，他担心陈飞宇突然捅入，只觉快感如浪潮一波未平一波又起，比直接插进去还要刺激。<br/>陈飞宇伸手去摸罗云熙下面，罗云熙按住他的手不让他动，一推一拉之间理智就被扯崩了弦。<br/>陈飞宇用手环住硬挺的性器上下动，罗云熙换了个姿势，侧躺着被包进他的怀里，难以自抑地发出令人羞耻的声音。<br/>他听到外面的狂风暴雨，想出去淋一淋，最好把心脏也掏出来冲个干净。<br/>陈飞宇身体烫得不正常，在罗云熙腿间释放之后抱着罗云熙咬他脖子，到了后半夜开始迷迷糊糊说梦话，又自己钻到墙角团成一团。<br/>罗云熙把衣服扔进洗衣机，烧热水哄着他爬起来吃了一片退烧药，喝了酒又折腾了大半夜终于开始头疼。<br/>躺在床上大腿内侧还火辣辣的，心里一阵憋屈，拿胳膊肘去捅陈飞宇的后背让他往里靠一靠。<br/>陈飞宇屁股挪了挪，翻个身又把胳膊搭在他胸口。<br/>坐火车回去的时候罗云熙头还是疼的，他在靠窗的位置，看外面狂风乍起卷着一块蔬菜大棚的塑料膜往后翻。<br/>罗云熙板着脸让陈飞宇想到班主任拿着他空白卷子的神情，大气都不敢出。<br/>他早上不过是问了昨天发生过什么，因为确实烧得糊涂，鼻子现在还堵。<br/>“哥，你饿不饿？”<br/>“不饿。”<br/>“我去给你买点水？”<br/>罗云熙托着腮看外面电线杆，看得脖子疼也不想搭理身边这块长蘑菇的木头。<br/>陈飞宇从兜里掏出一块巧克力，在他眼前晃了晃：<br/>“我怎么才能把你哄好啊？”</p><p>11<br/>七月份出成绩，罗云熙已经定了北京的学校，陈飞宇报了同一所大学，静等录取通知书。<br/>他躺在罗云熙床上翻手机，罗云熙坐在窗台前面按计算器算题。<br/>“你去看看小宝醒了没。”<br/>陈飞宇举着手机凝神听了一会儿：“没醒吧，没听见哭声。”<br/>“先去冲瓶奶粉备着，待会儿醒了直接喂他。”他想了想还是站起来，“我去吧，你不知道放多少。”<br/>陈飞宇噌地一下从床上跳下来拽住他：“你好好学习，我看孩子你还不放心吗？”<br/>“那你去守着孩子啊，在这儿看我干吗？”<br/>陈飞宇眯了眯眼：“你为了个小屁孩赶我走？”<br/>罗云熙心想你当年也是小屁孩，我还给你换尿布呢：<br/>“不至于啊陈飞宇，跟个孩子吃醋。”<br/>“我也是孩子，你跟我接吻的时候我还未成年呢！”<br/>罗云熙一把捂住他的嘴向后推：<br/>“别说了行么，我现在看着民警心里都发怵。”<br/>他们本来打算这几天去看海，娟儿抱着小宝回来，今天大宝幼儿园开家长会，让罗云熙帮忙看半天。<br/>陈飞宇发烧闹了一个星期之后消停了不少，罗云熙不进他的房间，只在窗户外面问他好点了没有。<br/>那天院里大人出去打牌，就他们两个，罗云熙本就不该来找他。<br/>陈飞宇隔着爬山虎和绿萝织成的夏天吻他的嘴唇，仿佛在宣告去年秋天的约定到了兑现的时候。</p><p>12<br/>他们去看海的那天本来是晴天，到小镇上的时候还去古街逛了一圈。<br/>小镇沿海，码头上货船游船驶过，有的客人从船上下来，带着遮阳的草帽。<br/>“先找家旅馆吧。”<br/>罗云熙穿着一件宽松的白色短袖，他们各背了一个旅行包，感觉后背都被汗浸湿了。<br/>古街铺的都是青石板路，远处山上有寺庙的影子，檐角在一片松林中掩映。<br/>前台姑娘扎着两个麻花辫，说:“最近客人多，一到夏天都来这儿看海……”<br/>罗云熙从口袋里掏钱:“标间也行……”<br/>她的手在键盘上噼里啪啦打字:<br/>“还剩一间大床房。旅游旺季基本都是跟团来的，提前电话预约好了房间，估计您二位在别处也难找到合适的。”<br/>这家旅馆五层小楼，后面没有建筑物，是用围墙隔起的低矮的树林，高处能看见沙滩和海。<br/>陈飞宇和他对视了一眼，罗云熙从背包里拿出身份证和钱：<br/>“那就这间吧，到后天中午。”<br/>小姑娘两只眼睛滴溜转，麻利地在电脑上登记。<br/>镇上的餐馆里大多数都是海鲜，刚捞上来的鱼虾每天供应，他们吃完饭去爬了山上的寺庙。<br/>山间只有一条可容纳两个人的小路，石板铺成，杂草在缝隙中生长，被络绎不绝的游人踩得软趴趴的。<br/>寺庙前院有卖香火的，罗云熙问陈飞宇要不要进去拜拜佛像。<br/>陈飞宇摇了摇头：“我不信佛。”<br/>后院有一棵挂满红布条的树，旁边摆了个木桌卖锁和祈愿的布条，陈飞宇拉着罗云熙过去，买了一块。<br/>“你不是不信佛吗？”<br/>“那也要试一试。”<br/>罗云熙看着他趴在桌子上，认认真真在红布条上写自己和他的名字，心里一热。<br/>他看着书上数不清的布条，承载着一个一个美好的愿望，长相厮守这种漫长枯燥的心愿神佛真的能管一辈子吗？<br/>下山之后已经时至傍晚，云从西边开始堆积，偌大的沙滩上还有不少游客。<br/>罗云熙脱了鞋去踩浪花，包和泳衣都在旅馆，海水慢悠悠地涌动，陈飞宇想去牵他的手，却被他躲开：<br/>“你满手都是沙子，先去冲一冲。”<br/>他看着罗云熙光着脚在身边笑，风把宽松的短袖吹得扁起来，显出里面身体的精瘦轮廓。<br/>他想抱住他，怕一不留神罗云熙就会跳进海里游走。<br/>罗云熙挑半边眉毛看了陈飞宇一眼，陈飞宇在他眼皮子底下长大，以前有几年搞不懂他是没忘那方面想，现在开辟新世界，陈飞宇想什么他还是门儿清。<br/>忽然起了风，海水不再慢腾腾的涌动，而是从远处一个大浪接一个大浪地席卷而来。<br/>“要下雨了。”<br/>海滩上的人纷纷收拾东西开始往回跑。<br/>夏日的天气说变就变，他们跑到码头上雨已经下大了，还能听到大海在不远处狂躁地呼啸，雷声在前方嗡隆隆传来。<br/>陈飞宇等着罗云熙拿房卡开门，感觉脚都被雨水泡麻了，挪不动步。<br/>房间不足十平米，就一张床和一个卫生间，贴墙有扇小窗户漏风，外面是黑黢黢的山和听得见的海。<br/>罗云熙脱衣服没有可避的地方，光着腿背对着陈飞宇扯袖子。<br/>湿透的布料贴在脊背上，风一吹想打喷嚏，罗云熙摸了遥控器开空调，陈飞宇神色一暗伸手去解他扣子。<br/>他们下午就吃了碗海鲜面，被雨淋了胃里难受，海看得好好的怎么就偏偏赶上暴雨。<br/>在罗云熙还上小学的某一年，他跑来看过一次海，那天晴空万里，傍晚西边一片火烧云。<br/>他光着身体埋进沙子里，睁眼是一群白色的海鸥，闭眼是一阵阵哗哗的潮水。<br/>他只露一颗小脑袋在沙滩上，睁着眼看湛蓝的天和悠悠而过的白云，感受海水去抚摸他的手。<br/>漫长的少年时代就如潮水渐渐退去，隔了这么些年又被陈飞宇激起一阵阵浪花荡开。<br/>旅店枕头上有洗不干净的烟味儿和油腻感，罗云熙光着的一条腿被抬到陈飞宇肩膀上，他用脚趾去勾发梢上亮晶晶的水珠，凉的。<br/>陈飞宇跪在他腿间从膝窝亲到大腿根，用虎牙去磨蹭已经挺起来的性器，罗云熙挺起腰贪婪地留恋他口腔里的温暖，脚背弓起来去踹他肩膀，反被陈飞宇攥住脚踝往自己身上拽，腿被分得更开。<br/>外面就是山坡，窗帘不拉也没人能看见，暴雨倾泻而下砸得玻璃噼里啪啦响，房间不隔音，隔壁还在放还珠格格。<br/>主题曲隔墙入耳，罗云熙都怀疑陈飞宇能不能硬起来，毕竟拆套子的时候手都有点抖，不过他显然多虑。<br/>那根握在手里罗云熙有一丝想打退堂鼓，万一出了事这个暴雨天救护车都来不了。<br/>陈飞宇用手指进去扩张，感觉里面吸得紧，伏下身体去亲罗云熙的嘴唇，舌头顶开牙齿纠缠了好一会儿，才觉得他下面终于渐渐放松。<br/>润滑剂被用了大半，塞进去的时候罗云熙还是瞬间痛呼出声，又被外面的海啸和隔壁电视里主题曲的嘈杂声淹没。<br/>陈飞宇引着他的手去摸交合的地方，感受陈飞宇的性器破开他的后穴深深顶进去，反复抽插戳弄，他仰着头却不敢看陈飞宇的脸，睫毛扑簌着泪花颤抖。<br/>他费了好大劲才克服对陈飞宇那一丝背德的愧疚跟他在一起，被压在身下艹哭还是需要另一段时间接受。<br/>窗外一片漆黑，好像灯塔都灭了灯，他只能从被雨冲刷的玻璃上看到原始的身体交合被扭曲成斑驳的影子。<br/>他又想起那年被埋进沙子里，海水突然涨潮，浑身沙子压着他躲无处躲。<br/>床板发出吱呀呀的叫声，到后半夜隔壁电视都关了，陈飞宇已经用了两个套子。<br/>罗云熙累得只能趴着哼哼，学了十几年舞蹈似乎做爱更有用处，他在横冲直撞的间隙中庆幸，好在陈飞宇已经成年，不然被干得上医院出来还得接着蹲局子。</p><p>第二天罗云熙醒过来雨已经停了，雨后初霁，阳光透过窗洒进来，陈飞宇睡得正沉，睫毛上跃动着点点光，胳膊还死死扣着罗云熙的腰。<br/>罗云熙想去关空调够不着遥控器，他去亲了亲陈飞宇的眼睛和嘴唇，箍在腰上的手才稍微有了松动。<br/>外面海水涨潮，是一大片的明澈湛蓝，有海鸥集群飞过郁郁葱葱的远山，明天是晴天还是暴雨他不清楚，正如他和陈飞宇走了十八年也看不到结局。<br/>他关了空调又拉上窗帘，重新躺下钻进陈飞宇怀里。<br/>窗缝里吹进阵阵轻风，罗云熙侧躺着捂住心口，仿佛是怕心跳走漏了风声。</p><p> </p><p>——END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>